


A Break In The Weather

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Jack and Ianto make an astounding discovery one morning.





	A Break In The Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimimaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimimaro/gifts).



> Written for falkner’s prompt ‘any, any, sunshine,’ at fic_promptly.

“Well would you look at that!” Jack exclaimed as he opened the curtains in Ianto’s bedroom one morning. “Is that what I think it is?”

Ianto blinked in the sudden bright light. “Not sure,” he said, leaving off making the bed and coming to join Jack at the window. “It’s been so long since I saw anything like it, I could be wrong, but I think it might be sunshine…”

“That’s what I thought!” Jack exclaimed triumphantly. 

“And do you see that round yellow thing in the sky? Bet you that’s the sun!”

“Amazing! So that’s what a sun looks like! I did wonder.”

“Well, you know, it’s usually hidden behind all those wet, grey, fluffy things.”

“Sheep?”

“No, twpsyn! Clouds!”

“Oh, right, I get those two mixed up sometimes, they look so much alike.”

Ianto snorted, amused. “You need to get out more.”

“You’re no better! It is good to see the sun though.”

“It really is.” Leaning on the windowsill, Ianto stared out at blue skies and sunlight for the first time in longer than he cared to remember. It wasn’t much of an exaggeration to say he’d almost forgotten what sunshine looked like. Most of Wales had been languishing beneath dismal, rain-filled clouds for the last month as the tail end of one tropical storm after another battered the country with high winds and drenched it with torrential rain. The few times the skies had briefly cleared had been during the night, allowing the moon and stars to be seen, but sunshine had been made conspicuous by its absence.

“D’you think this means we’ll get a break from the storms for a bit?” Jack asked.

“I don’t know, but I hope so. I’m used to living in a place that sees a lot of rain, but it does usually let up occasionally. I was seriously starting to think I might go mouldy from being damp so much of the time.”

“I would never have let that happen, even if I had to go over you inch by inch to make sure,” Jack said staunchly.

“I’m touched.” 

“You should be. I wouldn’t do that for just anyone!”

“Jack?”

“Mmmm?”

“The sunshine is out there, so why are we still in here?”

“Not a clue. Hey, how’s this for an idea? Why don’t we go have breakfast at that café down by the bay? We could sit at one of the outside tables and really make the most of the sun!”

“Brilliant! And people think you’re just a pretty face!”

“I have my moments.”

“That you do. Come on, let’s get out of here before the clouds come back and spoil everything again.”

Smiling cheerfully, they headed downstairs and out the front door, living proof that there really was nothing like a bit of sunshine to put a spring in your step.

The End


End file.
